lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
November 2nd - The Fest XII, The Lunchbox, Gainesville, FL
Setlist #Easy Does It #AM PM #I Will Run #Empty Bottles of Foxhorn #Clear Eyes, Full Hearts, Can't Lose #This is Me Getting Over You in Two Chords or Less #Start #Concrete Boots #You Always Wanted a Song, Right? #Oh, Sweet Pickle #The Adventures of Pickle #Big Trouble in Little Gainesville Lineup Florida Theater of Gainesville *3:00 - Plow United *4:00 - Boysetsfire *5:10 - Braid *6:20 - Night Marchers *7:30 - Paint it Black *8:30 - Dillinger Four 8 Seconds *1:40 - Crusades *2:30 - Banner Pilot *3:30 - Iron Chic *4:30 - RVIVR *5:30 - The Careeners *6:30 - The Copyrights *7:30 - Brendan Kelly *8:20 - Nothington *9:20 - Elway *10:20 - Off With Their Heads *11:20 - Tenement *12:20 - F.Y.P. The Wooly *4:40 - Dikembe *5:30 - Broadcaster *6:20 - Timeshares *7:10 - Modern Baseball *8:00 - Sundials *8:50 - You Blew It! *9:40 - Glocca Morra *10:30 - Look Mexico *11:30 - Restorations *12:30 - J. Robbins Loosey's *8:00 - Late Bloomer *8:50 - Old Flings *9:40 - The Young Leaves *10:30 - Crimes *11:20 - No Weather Talks *12:10 - Grievers *1:00 - Tiny Empires Loosey's Fest Brunch *1:00 - Chris Cresswell *1:45 - Joe McMahon *2:30 - Tim Browne Mars Pub *5:30 - Caseracer *6:20 - The Sheds *7:10 - Stabbed in Back *8:00 - Wank for Peace *8:50 - Prevenge *9:40 - Dig it Up *10:30 - The Flatliners *11:20 - Choke Up *12:10 - Address *1:00 - After The Fall The Atlantic *2:00 - Old Gray *2:50 - No Sir *3:40 - My Fictions *4:30 - Itto *5:20 - Joint Chiefs of Math *6:10 - War on Women *7:00 - Weak Teeth *7:50 - Love Child *8:40 - 1994! *9:30 - Soul Control *10:20 - Octaves *11:10 - The Catalyst *12:00 - Worn in Red *12:50 - United Nations 1982 *4:10 - Lions *5:00 - The Reveling *5:50 - Strong City *6:40 - Fun Size *7:30 - Safety *8:20 - Lipstick Homicide *9:10 - The Shell Corporation *10:00 - Forever Came Calling *10:50 - Nerd Alert *11:40 - Here's to Nathan *12:30 - Kill Lincoln Durty Nelly's *5:30 - Wringer *6:20 - Up for Nothing *7:10 - Awkward Age *8:00 - Dan Padilla *8:50 - Wolf-Face *9:40 - The Caffiends *10:30 - American Lies *11:20 - Perdition *12:10 - Gameday Regulars *1:00 - Boneshakers Boca Fiesta/Palomino *5:40 - Sea of Storms *6:30 - Silversnakes *7:20 - The Exquisites *8:10 - Wild Moth *9:00 - LVL UP *9:50 - Adventures *10:50 - Pile *11:40 - Shores *12:30 - Creepoid Rockey's *5:30 - Weatherbox *6:20 - Half Hearted Hero *7:10 - The Sky We Scrape *8:00 - Ma Jolie *8:50 - Signals Midwest *9:40 - Run Forever *10:30 - Worship This *11:20 - Banquets *12:10 - Hold Tight! *1:00 - Captain We're Sinking Rockey's Comedy Showcase *12:10 - AJ Gill *12:20 - Tim Ross *12:30 - Jesse Irvin *12:40 - John Dick Winters *12:50 - Shannon Norman *1:00 - Alex Stypula *1:10 - Cody Wayne Hurd *1:20 - Ryan de la Garza *1:30 - Zach Peterson *1:40 - Luke Fields *1:50 - Andy Sell *2:00 - Goodrich Geevart *2:10 - Chris Charpentier *2:20 - John-Michael Bond *2:30 - Ian Douglas Terry *2:40 - Andrew Orvedahl *3:00 - James Fritz *3:20 - Kyle Kinane Civic Media Center *2:00 - Spoonboy *2:50 - Zock Astpai *3:40 - Donovan Wolfington *4:30 - Giles Bidder *5:20 - Rob Huddleston *6:10 - Andrew Cream *7:00 - American War *7:50 - Divided Heaven *8:40 - Greg Rekus *9:30 - Joey Briggs The Lunchbox *12:40 - Devon Kay *1:30 - Ma Jolie *2:20 - Gameday Regulars *3:10 - Neil Mauney *4:00 - Matty Bloodbath, J. Wang & Jeff Dukes *4:50 - International Dipshit *5:40 - Jeff Rowe *6:30 - Coffee Project *7:20 - Billy Liar *8:10 - Brian McGee *9:00 - Get Dead Category: Coffee Project Shows